bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Slot Machine
A Slot Machine is a simple form of gambling found throughout Rapture's entertainment venues such as Fort Frolic, Sir Prize: Game of Chance, and the Pharaoh's Fortune Casino. They can also be found at the Mermaid Lounge and High Street. ''BioShock'' It will cost Jack ten Dollars to play a round on a slot machine. The first time Jack plays a machine, the machine will yield a payout $25. After the first time, all slot machines' odds of winning will greatly decrease. For Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 users, getting a $250 payout also means acquiring the "Lucky Winner" achievement/trophy. ''BioShock 2'' Slot Machines return in BioShock 2, although there is no achievement or trophy award for winning the highest amount. They appear in the Mermaid Lounge at Siren Alley, in a room with hidden protection Turrets, which will automatically side with the player when activated. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Slot machines serve as stationery decorative objects in the multiplayer, primarily in the Fort Frolic map. The machines are identical to the single player design, but they do appear in both a blue and yellow color. Three new tiles has also been designed: a yellow bell, a blue fish and orange fruit. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Booker DeWitt can play the Slot Machine in the pre-fallen Rapture. They can be most of the time found alongside a Need to Know Theater on High Street. When he plays the machine the first time, Elizabeth will comment, "Best quit while you're ahead". When the machine stops spinning, it will stop on 7-7-☆. The number 77 is the number on the winning ball that Booker chooses at the Raffle Square in Columbia. Winning Combinations in BioShock and BioShock 2 - 25$ - 50$ - 250$ Unused Tiles from BioShock and BioShock 2 Gallery Slot Poster.png|''A poster advertising the slot machines.'' Slot Machine.png|''A group of Slot Machines, found in the Sir Prize Casino.'' BaS1 Slot Machine.png|''The Slot Machines found in'' Burial at Sea - Episode 1. Behind the Scenes *Although there are nine different tiles on three wheels with the potential of 729 outcomes, only four are possible in the game. *All the images on the tiles in BioShock and BioShock 2 are seen elsewhere in the game, except for the target duck. **The apple is from the EVE Upgrade icon. **The Circus of Values clown is from the Vending Expert Gene Tonic icon. **The "$" is from the Dollar icon. **The alarm clock is from the Shorten Alarms Gene Tonic icon. **The beer mug is from the Old Harbinger Beer icon. **The light bulb is from the U-Invent icon. **The boxing glove is from the Wrench Jockey Gene Tonic icon. **the beehive is from the Insect Swarm Plasmid icon. *Upon winning the $250, confetti shoots into the air and a fanfare sounds. This fanfare is the same as the one that plays when receiving Cohen's gifts. *In BioShock and BioShock 2, only one machine can be used at a time. **Also in BioShock, the slots can be re-rolled before the outcome, eliminating potential winnings from the first try. *Coins are seen spewing out from the slot machines and landing on the floor when winning in BioShock 2, which didn't occur in BioShock. These coins only have an aesthetics value and can not be picked up. fr:Machine à sous Category:Vending Machines Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC